Lord Marcus Thex
Strategy *Note: the zone scales to L100, all beasties will be green. However, for this last engagement, one MUST unequip all weapons, and offensive buffs to prevent from one-shotting the five sub-named. Use of Rescue or other Threat-increasing/non-damage skills will allow one to pull them to their appropriate room, then kill them. This mob is laying on a sort of experimental table, surrounded by 5 named vampires. Around the central room with these mobs, there is a circular corridor, which is surrounded by 5 rooms, alcove style. Lord Marcus Thex and the 5 names are not aggro. Each of the 5 names has a symbol on his cloak and each of the 5 rooms has a symbol on its floor. You must fight each of the 5 names, one at a time, in the room with the same symbol as it wears on its cloak (the easy way is to just pull one of them at a time and take them down the red line behind them into the room to kill them). When the named is dead, the symbol on the floor will glow. Each time you kill one of the 5 names, it buffs the still living nameds, but even the last named is not too difficult. When all the 5 names are dead Lord Marcus Thex will become aggro. A few remarks on this mob * Remember that the party members are vampires already * He takes damage only in the central room * The room and the mob spam 3 dirty AE * The five chairs where the previous 5 names where standing are now clickable, each one give a specific spell that you will have in your spellbar. Below is an overview for the fight of Marcus. ** Trait of the Lubash -> Create a pet and give a few bonuses - This prevents the tank from being charmed. ** Trait of the Vashota -> Shields the group from the holy water raid, nasty AOE ** Trait of the Bechoi -> Heat Damage and Dispel ** Trait of the Rajadevi -> Divine Damage and gives heal to caster (5%) - Bonus - Useful for the tank to get the "prevent slow effect (whole group)" because when the sun comes out, the group is also slowed. Here is the way we managed to kill it quite easily Before the fight, have one group member cast the pet. If the pet is not active, a party member, usually the tank will get charmed. The pet prevents this but becomes active. Recast pet for next time the charm happens. Pet is usually not a problem, kill it or tank it. Start the fight in the central room. Frequently throughout the fight, a sun will spawn in the center of the room, sunlight damages vampires so you have to joust out of the room, or die. Run up one of the hallways past the first cross hallway or into the hallway. Shortly after the sun spawns in the center of the room, you will see 3 flash of light comming through the door, these are the 3 nasty AE. When the flash of light are gone you can re-enter the central room again to continue damage Marcus, rinse and repeat until he is dead. Periodically throughout fight Marcus will spam a holy water rain AE, you can survey this because it has a quite visible green cloud animation over your head, when you see this activate the anti-AE spell from the chair (has cloak in the name), it could be quite useful to have more than one person to have this bonus just in case.